In the art of power assisted devices or apparatus for moving a toilet seat between an upper elevated position and a lower retracted position to assist a handicapped person, hydraulically operated lift devices have been used or proposed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,833 and No. 4,993,085. These lift devices may incorporate a self-contained hydraulic lift system, as disclosed in the '833 patent, or may use the pressurized water supplied to the toilet, as disclosed in the '085 patent. The pressurized water actuating system is undesirable since it requires installation or connection to the water supply line, and the self-contained hydraulic actuating system involves numerous components which contribute to a significantly higher manufacturing cost and increased maintenance. In addition, both systems are not portable and can present a problem of fluid Or water leakage onto the floor.
It is also known to employ one or more screw jacks for lifting or tilting a toilet seat to assist a handicapped person, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,552 and No. 4,587,678. The '552 patent discloses a toilet seat supported by two vertical screw jacks, and an electric motor is connected by a belt and pulley system to drive parallel shafts extending rearwardly from the screw jacks. This lift system is permanently installed under a toilet and is anchored to the floor. The '678 patent discloses the use of a single motor operated screw jack for tilting a toilet seat which is pivotally supported above the toilet bowl at a higher elevation.